1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a rubber composition. This rubber composition is useful as a raw material of a vulcanized rubber excellent in bending fatigue resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
About any vulcanized rubber used for tires, in particular, for treads of tires, from the viewpoint of an improvement in the endurance thereof, it is indispensable to improve the bending fatigue resistance thereof. It is necessary for the improvement to heighten interaction between carbon black, which is a reinforcing-filler, and the rubber.
As a technique for heightening the dispersibility of a reinforcing-filler in a rubber composition, Patent Document 1 listed below describes a technique of blending a hydrazide compound as well as the reinforcing-filler into the rubber composition, which is a raw material.